Liga Da Justiça Jovem
by AryaBlackWayneMason
Summary: liga da justiça jovem com uma nova personagem: " -Julieta senhor, Julieta Kyle." Julieta filha de uma ladra muito conhecida encontra problemas com 9 anos vendo sua mãe ir embora. Agora com 12 ela descobre quem é o seu pai, e também a sua identidade secreta, fazendo que ela treine para entrar na liga da justiça Jovem. (história publicada no site Nyah)
1. conhecendo nova personagem

1 Capitulo:

Pov Julieta

Sozinha... Esta é a minha vida, mãe desaparecida há três anos, pai? Minha mãe nunca disse-me quem era. Eu chamo-me Julieta Kyle filha de Selina Kyle, minha mãe foi uma assaltante conhecida por Catwoman, por isso ela ensinou-me a lutar, a saltar de prédios... para nada!

A lutar de todas as maneiras como boxe,karaté,artes marciais deste os meus três anos! Eu até que gostava passava tempo com ela, mesmo sendo com saltos (sim a minha mãe nunca deixava-me andar sem saltos, então deste que comecei andar uso saltos).

Lembro-me da última vez que a vi:

Flashback:

Gotham City, Sábado 23:00,

Estávamos no nosso passeio que fazíamos todas as noites, mesmo que seja correr sem fazer barulho por cima de prédios, quando parámos no mais alto:

– Eu adoro esta paisagem-senti uma mão no meu ombro viro-me pra minha mãe

– filha... – ela ajoelha-se a minha frente- querida mamã irá sair por um tempo tratar de uns problemas, mas nunca te esqueças, eu te amo, nunca irás estar sozinha ok?

Assenti com a cabeça estranhando as lágrimas nos olhos dela, a minha mãe sempre dizia que chorar é pra fracos ou para sentimentais e que ela não chorava, mas eu sabia que ela chorava de noite, já acordei e ouvi-a a chora.

Mamãe chegou perto deu um beijo na testa e murmurou "nunca te esquecerei, agora vai para casa". Fui para casa como mandou.

Fim Flashback

Gotham city, Domingo 16:00,

Desde esse dia treino, corro, como, e trabalho sozinha. Pensei que policiais viriam mas parece que não.

Nem percebi que já tinha chegado ao parque, onde eu adoro ficar deitada a ver as nuvens a mover e para pensar o que eu podia ter feito para a Selina ir embora.

Está muito silencio, até demais, sentei-me de frente para a prefeitura. Meu olhar estava vago eu não via, só estava absorvida pelos meus pensamento, só acordei com gritos de terror. Procurei e encontrei rapidamente, na frente da prefeitura estava Joker (coringa) a rir-se como um maníaco (ele é maniaco de verdade) procurei vagamente por algum herói possivelmente Batman mas ninguém.

Levantei-me pronta para atacar mas Joker agarrou uma mulher pondo a sua famosa faca na boca dela. Onde está a minha maldita mala quando preciso? Encontrei atrás de mim, abaixe-me e peguei a meu chapéu fiz um coque no topo da cabeça e pus meu chapéu para tapar o meu cabelo ruivo, pus o óculos pretos para não indentificarem-me. Corri com os saltos, sem fazer barulho, para alguns metros do palhaço e gritei:

– Larga a mulher palhaço, se queres brincar, brinca comigo então!

Joker sorriu ainda mais, largando a mulher que caiu e saiu desesperada.

– Olha, olha se não e uma criança- semi-serrei os olhos Eu não sou uma criança!

– Vamos ver se achas disto uma criança!

Pulei querendo chutar a cara daquele maldito, mas ele só sorriu mais e com um acto rápido ele pega a minha perna jogando-me para longe, levanto-me como se não tivesse passado nada. Com passos rápidos e ligeiros cheguei onde ele estava e desferi socos e pontapés que maior parte ele bloqueava e atacava com uma faca, precisando que eu desviasse .

– Afinal a pequena criança sabe fazer alguma coisa-falou coringa no meio da luta.

–E a criança sabe fazer muito mais-falei escorregando por baixo das pernas dele e conseguindo acertar nas costelas e nos joelho com um murro e pontapé, peguei minha pulseira que logo transformou-se numa corda, prendi os pulsos e como pé em cima das pernas segurei-o para não fugir.

– Nós continuamos a partir daqui rapariga-disse uma voz rouca por trás de mim, virei instintivamente vendo Batman.

– Cla Claro senhor Batman- falei mesmo gaguejando no começo, saindo do caminho.

Ele levantou Joker dirigindo-se até a policia que chegou momentos antes, pelo alarme, entregando coringa e percebi lendo os lábios de Batman que eles levariam para arkham-city (prisão de Gotham).Então ele olha para mim que corei, não é todos os dias que um super-herói olha para você e dirige-se para ti.

– Rapariga qual é o seu nome?

– Julieta senhor, Julieta Kyle-Batman pôs a mão no meu ombro começando a dirigir-me para o seu avião? Forçando-me ir com ele.

– Quem é a sua mãe Julieta?

– Selina kyle- senti ele parando mas logo continuou

– E seu pai?

– Nunca o conheci- respondi olhando para o chão

Estou a ver...-Batman mostrou a entrando avião onde entrei-estou a levar-te para o hospital, irás fazer um teste de DNA, depois policiais irão te deixar na sua casa.

Cruzei os braços os braços inconformada quem eles pensa que é? Ele não é o meu pai para mandar em mim!

Batman levou-me até a sala para fazer testes onde tiraram o meu sangue e disseram para eu esperar na sala de espera...que demora! Eu odeio esperar!

– Senhorita Kyle,já sabemos quem é o seu pai-disse o médico depois de 2 horas á espera.

– Então?!- falei já dentro do seu escritório.

–o seu pai é...

CONTINUA


	2. A vida de Julieta e a grande descoberta

Hospital de Gotham, Domimgo 18:00,

– O seu pai é- o médico suspira- Bruce Wayne.

–Fixe. Espera... O quê?- era impossível meu pai ser Bruce Wayne, o multibilionário... Que sai com todas... È, é possível.

– Sim o seu pai é Bruce Wayne, fiz o teste 3 vezes, irei chamar o comissário Gordon, para levar-te para casa- Disse o médico a sair da sala deixando-me sozinha com os meu pensamentos.

**Mansão Wayne, Domingo 18:45**

–Chegamos- Falou o comissário a estacionar o carro na porta de uma mansão. E que mansão, saí do carro e dirijo-me para a porta, com o comissário logo atrás de mim, chego e bate a porta.

– Sim?- perguntou um homem que aparentava ter uns 60 anos- O que posso ajudar comissário?

O senhor Gordon põe a mão no meu ombro:

–O meu assunto é esta meninaAlfred, poderei falar com o senhor Wayne?

O senhor que descobri o nome Alfred, deixou-nos entrar, dirigindo-nos para a sala de estar e no caminho dizendo "O senhor Wayne teve que sair a algum tempo, com imprevistos mas ele deve estar a chegar, querem chá? Bolachas? " na última pergunta pergunta respondi que sim. Sentei-me no sofá com os senhores (Alfred, depois de pegar bolachas para mim). Os dois conversavam assuntos diferentes, enquanto eu segurava meu casaco e brincava com os dedos até ouvir:

–Alfred chamou-me?

– Sim senhor Wayne, comissário está aqui e tem um assunto importante para falar.

Na porta apareceu um homem alto e musculoso, ao lado um miúdo que aparentemente da minha idade, que olhava-me com o cenho franzido.

Comissário levanta, Bruce e o miúdo, que nunca vi, sentam.

–Bom, mais cedo neste dia, Joker atacou a prefeitura, parado glorosiodamente por esta menina, Julieta, que foi para o Hospital, não porque estava ferida, mas sim por não conhecer seu pai. Ela não podia morar sozinha, e o teste deu que o senhor Wayne é o pai -Quando acabou olhou para o Bruce, que estava escandalizado- ela é a sua filha Bruce, e ela terá que viver aqui- O senhor Gordon fez uma pausa e continuou- Vou deixar-vos sozinhos para conhecerem-se.

Bruce Wayne, estava a olhar para mim de uma forma indiscritível. O rapaz olhava-me com curiosidade quando eu olhava para os dois.

–Dick, vai mostrar a nova casa da Julieta, minha filha- Falou Wayne, meu novo pai.

Dick levantou-se e estendeu a mão sorrindo-Vamos? A casa é grande.

Sorri de volta e respondi um miserável "Vamos" a casa era grande, de verdade só tinha 2 pisos mas deve ter uns 50 cómodos cada.

**Mansão Wayne, Maio dia 4, Segunda 9:00,**

–Bom dia senhor Wayne, Dick- Falei Sentando na mesa da cozinha para tomar pequeno-almoço.

–Bom dia-responderam os dois- filha inscrevi-te na escola de Gotham, estás na mesma turma que Richard.

–Tudo bem- falei fazendo uma pausa quando estava a comer os cereais.

Depois de comermos, Alfred, deu-me um fato dizendo que era a roupa da escola, visto-me, e ele levou-nos a mim e ao Grayson para a escola.

As aulas foram... Interessantes, Grayson ia comigo para eu não me perder,muito simpático.

A minha aula favorita do dia, foi educação física, a roupa, era uma t-Shirt branca com calças leggins pretas com ténis branco, e foi ai que começou os problemas, eu não usei ténis mas sim as minhas habituais botas.

A professora logo mandou-me trocar mas eu disse que não iria, vi um brilho no olhar da professora, que disse que iriamos fazer um teste. O teste era ginástica rítmica ou muito fui a primeira, que logo percebi que era para ser gozada por todos, aiai professora nem sabe o que eu posso fazer.

Saltei pelo trampolim para cima da trave, primeiro fiz o básico, como andar na passarela, para frente e para trás, troca de pés, salto, pirueta quando acabei de fazer o básico a professora perguntou:

–É só?- respondi para ela com um olhar de desafio como se desafiasse ela fazer o mesmo, e um sorriso convencido brotou no meu rosto redondo, os meu colegas de turma cochichavam entre si, mas não me importei.

Rápida, salto no ar fazendo um mortal aterrando com o pé na forma perfeita de um avião, pus as mãos na madeira e fiz uma roda, depois, fiz a ponde para trás, levantando os meu pés, acabando de fazer o pino, andei, para trás e pousei os pés no estrato, e agora seria o grande final, corri, e saltei no final do estrato de madeira fazendo uma pirueta ao contrário e rodei quase no final. Pousei os pés como se fosse salto mínimo.

Todos olhavam-me com supresa até a professora estava escandalizada com as minhas habilidades, menos Grayson que olhava-me com a cabeça um pouco inclinada para o lado e parecia pensativo.

–Professora que nota que eu tive?- perguntei como uma inocente menina.

–Excelente Julieta... Próximo!

E assim continuou a aula.

A minha segunda aula preferida, foi tecnologia, aquilo era bem fácil, eu via mais de metade da turma a ter dificuldades a montar um Pc, já que em 30 minutos só eu e meu "irmão" acabamos.E a aula de 90 passou nós os dois a conversar.

Com o passar do dia percebi que meu "irmão" era o melhor da sala.

Mansão Wayne, Junho segunda 9:30,

–Pai –gritei—hoje tenho um trabalho de grupo, por isso ficarei mais tempo na escola para acaba-lo, tudo bem? -finalizei a pergunta no final da escada, com a mala nas costas e com a roupa da escola posta. Com um olhar vi Alfred á espera de mim na porta, mas não vi Dick Grayson, neste dias ele anda doente e já não o vejo a algum tempo mais precisamente 2 semanas.

–Tudo bem filha, quando acabares o trabalho, liga para Alfred que ele te buscará, há! e não é para ficar até tarde.

– Sim pai – falei aborrecida – vamos?

– Clara senhorita, vai entrando no carro, só tenho de dar uma palavrinha ao seu pai- foi dizendo Alfred quando voltava para trás.

Fiz o que ele mandou, fui dirigindo para o carro e fiquei á espera de Alfred que demorou uns 10 minutos mas como estava a ouvir música não me importei. Ele levou-me para a escola, conversamos sobre assuntos que estava a passar como o ataque da família gelo 1 em cada cidade importante e onde tem os mais importantes da liga. Em Gotham ele foi parado por Batman e Robin felizmente, Flash, arqueiro verde e Aquaman e seus ajudantes foram juntos para a sala da Justiça.

A aula fora normal, entediantes, chatas e fáceis.

Queria que chegasse logo o fim do dia porque na verdade eu não ira ter um trabalho de grupo, eu queria relembrar dos velhos tempos. Finalmente são 6 da tarde. Sai da escola com pressa e fui até um beco, peguei meu chapéu escondi meu cabelo pus os óculos pretos e troquei de roupa pondo uma calça justa preta e uma camisola também preta, virei-me para trás onde havia uma escadas de bombeiro, subi três a três, sendo muito rápida no fim segurando no apoio de mãos para descer, tirei os pés da escada subindo gradualmente até estar reta com os pés para cima e com os braços esticados. Fiquei nesta posição durante algum tempo depois flexionei os braços até fazer um ângulo reto e com impulso saltei para cima e para trás, rodei no ar e pousei com o pé esquerdo em bico de pés e o outro pousado no meio da perna formando um triângulo. Respirei fundo e pus o pé direito no chão, comecei uma corrida comigo mesma, por cima dos prédios sempre na direção do horizonte e do pôr do sol.

Fiquei a saltar e fazer acrobacias até ás 19:30. Tive que voltar para trás mesmo não querendo porque a vista era linda. Voltei para o mesmo prédio que subi, troquei de roupa, e fui para o portão da escola, no caminho liguei para Alfred para vir-me buscar.

Quando cheguei a casa Alfred falou que iria fazer compras então a casa é toda minha.

Espera... Vou ver se o pai está em casa. Fui no escritório dele abri a porta mas não havia ninguém, mas tinha uma coisa que adoro. Um piano, eu sei que não posso mexer, mas não sabia se havia mais algum pela casa, por isso iria aproveitar. Fui até lá e comecei a tocar "My imortal" e no meio da música toquei duas notas, que eu acho, que foi o responsável pela abertura de uma porta secreta, eu como sou curiosa levantei e dirigi para a entrada, vi um elevador, onde eu entrei, porta do elevador fechou e começou a descer, quando parou espreitei para fora e estranhei estar numa gruta mas logo ouvi um riso e eu fui lá ver, e vi Dick vestido de Robin e meu pai vestido de Batman...

–shii… Acho que ouvi alguma coisa- Robin olhou para o lugar que eu estava, pegou um disco e mandou para o lugar que eu estava. Quando aquilo tocou no chão, saio fumaça que fez eu ficar tonta e a última coisa que vi, antes de desmaiar, foi os dois a olhar para mim...


	3. Treino, primeira missão e entrada

Mansão Wayne, Junho dia 5 segunda 21:30,

Acordei, não me lembrava que dia era, pensava que era segunda e com aquela dor de cabeça vou dizer que não iria pra aula, tentei dormir de novo mexendo-me na minha cama mas senti movimentações no quarto, sentei na cama e abri rapidamente os olhos, até rápido demais, quase ceguei com a claridade nada normal no meu quarto, com os movimentos, a cabeça doeu mais que estava, deitei na cama de novo resmungando com a dor.

-Calma Julieta, o gás ainda está a fazer efeito em ti- falou a voz do meu pai- lembraste de alguma coisa de hoje de manhã?

Veio imagens, de eu ir para a escola e o meu passeio- Sim eu lembro de voltar para casa...-mais imagens vinham para a minha cabeça, como um filme a passar e ai eu lembrei-eu fui ver se você estava em casa, toquei no seu piano ai, abriu um elevador, onde entrei, que desceu e parei numa gruta onde vi...- levantei ficando em cima da cama a apontar para os dois que estavam na frente da cama- O meu deus! Vocês são Batman e Robin! Eu não acredito eu conheço pessoalmente os dois!- conclui fazendo uma dança muito... Diferente, quanto dançava Robin perguntou pra meu pai não tirando os olhos de mim:

-A função do gás não é esquecer tudo que passou nas 24horas anteriores?

-Parece que Selina vacinou ela quando criança, para ser imune a venenos de plantas, acho que é a mesma vacina que a Hera venenosa toma...

- A minha mãe não me vacinou se não eu lembraria- falei um pouco zangada e parando de dançar.

- Esse também não é o maior problema não era suposto você lembrar as nossas identidades secretas- falou Batman.

-já sei e se vocês deixarem ajudar-vos na vigia como ajudante? claro mascarada para não reconhecer-me que tal?

Meu pai ficou pensativo e depois de um tempo falou:

-Tudo bem mas...-nesse momento eu estava a fazer de novo a dançinha-só se tiveres potencial

Sala de treinamento na Mansão, Junho dia 6, terça 16:00,

Estou a ser treinada por Batman e Robin á duas horas, e nessas duas horas eu e Rob estamos a lutar e até agora ninguém ganhou, e pelo canto de olho vi Batman com um sorriso mínimo no rosto, mas só com esse momento de distracção, Rob segura minha mão, roda meu corpo, e joga-me no chão, ele, com o joelho no chão, porque se ele quisesse segurar-me para eu não fugir, não me importei com o meu falhanço, mas sim com a voz robótica feminina a dizer "Julieta, caída" só ouvi uma vez até aquela hora, mas ela é mesmo irritante! .

– Robin pegamos uma boa adversária para ti.

Rolo no chão e quando abri os olhos frustrada, vi o Grayson a estender a mão com um sorriso convencido, aceitei a mão derrotada por ele vencer-me.

– Agora ao treino de de ginástica.

Fui para o primeiro objecto que vi, era duas cordas penduradas, com dois aros de metal pendurados na ponta da corda. Para eu chegar lá em cima, comecei a correr desde onde estava e saltei já perto, consegui segurar os aros com as mãos, comecei a balançar até dar voltas de 360 graus, tinha dado 5 voltas e quando ia para cima eu larguei e como já tinha impulso eu fui para cima, neste acontecimentos eu dei dois mortais antes de voltar para baixo e em vez de segurar com as mãos naquele objeto, eu segurei com os pés que entraram dentro do aro e fiz coisas não muito diferentes, quando voltei com as mãos nos aros, comecei a levantar as mãos até elas estarem retas formando um ângulo de 180 graus, fiquei assim durante 7 segundos depois eu balancei e saltei para o chão, no caminho dando 4 mortais, pousei no chão com uma mão a segurar o meu corpo estando na forma de pino. Quando levantei vi Bat a sorrir e ele falou:

-A tua mãe estaria orgulhosa com as tuas habilidades... Agora vamos para tecnologia.

Robin ia á frente e levou-nos para uma sala cheia de computadores, eu fiz tudo que ele mandaram como mexer nos sensores de movimento, desactivar câmaras e muito mais, passei tudo com distinção.

-Então? Eu entro ou não? – Perguntei nervosa. Eles se olharam e depois responderam:

- Sim, tu entraste - Batman continuou a partir daqui- mas primeiro temos que fazer um fato e descobrir qual é a tua melhor arma.

– E se eu desenhar o fato? Arma vai ser mais difícil... Mas eu gosto de atirar facas.

– atirar facas?-perguntou Robin perplexo.

–Ya olha- eu peguei a minha faca que eu ando sempre no bolso, não me perguntes o porquê porque eu não sei, e atirei centímetros acima da cabeça dos dois acertando numa bola minúscula na parede.

-Sabemos qual é a sua arma-falou Batman indo até a parede analisando faca, ele toca, e o que eu acho era que ele esperava a faca cair, mas não caio e nem vibrou. Ele pareceu satisfeito com o facto e Dick também parecia surpreso com a faca.

-Amanhã darei o desenho do meu fato pai- falei saindo dali.

Mansão Wayne, Junho dia 7, Quarta 05:00,

Estava toda a noite a pensar como o meu fato seria, e já tinha desenhado que eu usaria as minhas botas pretas, mas personalizadas como bico de metal para, se combater, doer mais, usaria um vestido cinzento até aos joelhos dai continuava 3 centímetros do vestido mas agora branco, na parte de cima teria uma pedra, um diamante, o vestido não teria alças.

Na cabeça usaria uma tiara com orelhas de gatos pretas, com a tiara o meu cabelo mudaria de cor como magia (na verdade era magia) ele ficaria como prata derretida, e quando eu a ponho o meu cabelo muda como se deita se mesmo prata na cabeça começando devagar e aumentando a velocidade até ao fim do cabelo, que dava no meio das minhas costas.

Cansada dirigi-me para a minha cama com o treino e madrugar é muito cansativo, deitei-me e rolei para o lado para dormir... Estava mesmo quase a entrar no mundo dos sonhos quando o estúpido relógio toca ao lado da minha cabeça. Levanto a mão e tento desligar ele mas sem querer ele cai para o chão não parando de tocar Porquê senhor, porquê?

Tive que levantar para desligar o maldito do relógio, e por causa do barulho que aquilo fez, eu fiquei sem sono, resmungando comigo mesma fui tomar banho.

Quando sai já vestida e penteada da casa de banho, peguei o desenho e desci, entrando na cozinha vejo os três a rir bem humorados e perguntado comigo mesma como era possível, sentei-me no meu lugar e comecei a comer.

-Bom dia- falaram os dois que eu pensava que estariam igual a mim.

-Mau dia- cumprimentei eles.

- o quê que se passa pequena?- perguntou o suposto Robin.

-Primeiro não me chames pequena só sou mais nova 8 meses do que tu; segundo não dormi esta noite porque passei a desenhar o meu fato- e como se uma lâmpada acendesse na minha cabeça, virei para o meu pai e dei o desenho.

- Bom fato mas irás precisar de um cinto de utilidades para guardares as tuas facas, as cordas e mais coisas- falou o meu pai. Bati com a mão na testa. Como eu tinha esquecido da parte mais importante do fato! Peguei o desenho que agora estava na mão de Dick que fulminou-me com o olha, deitei a língua para ele.

-Ainda dizes que não és uma criança.

–E não sou!- falei um pouco mais alto que eu queria, meu pai começa rir-se muito com a nossa pequena discussão. Deixei aquilo para outra altura, peguei um lápis e desenhei um cinto de utilidades no meu desenho e dei-o de novo ao pai.

-Quando estará pronto?

-Dia 18 estará pronto.

Passado 11 dias...

Mansão Wayne, Junho dia 18 domingo 22:50,

É hoje! O meu fato chegou, e posso dizer que ele serve perfeitamente em mim, eu experimentei logo de manhã e na parte de tarde eu treinei com ele, foi muito melhor e estava quase a vencer o Rob mas ele fez um ataque que para mim foi inesperado e eu cai, com a voz robótica a dizer que cai é que eu nem reparei.

Quando jantamos eles riam com a minha animação e ansiedade, eu não posso fazer nada se eu quero acção!

Ruas de Gonthan, Junho dia 18 domingo 23:00,

Estávamos nas ruas, mais precisamente saltando por cima de prédios, imagens dos passeios com a minha mãe vinham á cabeça, mas agora eu tinha de esquecer.

-Já temos diversão- falou Robin apontando para um assalto- podes ir.

Mas antes de eu fazer alguma coisa, o Banco explode, Batman, apontou para dois bandidos, que tinham acabado de entrar dentro de uma carrinha, e antes de Batman fazer alguma coisa ele recebe uma chamada da Liga da justiça e disse que Rob é que estava no comando. Seguimos saltando de prédio a prédio, até eles pararem a carrinha e entrarem dentro de um prédio abandonado, viro-me para o Robin.

- Entrarás por cima eu por baixo vai seguindo o som até um quarto não faças nada até eu mandar.

-Sim senhor-disse pondo a mão na testa como os militares e antes de ele dizer alguma coisa pego a minha besta, atiro uma flecha até ao prédio abandonado, a Flecha bate no prédio com um suave pum! E com a besta deslizei por cima da corda que estava presa na flecha, aterrei no prédio e dirigi-me para a porta, a única entrada pelo terraço.

Desci os andares seguindo o som, mas mesmo assim com duas navalhas na mão, uma que solta fumo, para eu desaparecer, e a outra que sai uma corda que prende a pessoa.

Cheguei na porta sem problemas felizmente, esperei alguns segundos, e Robin apareceu ele abaixasse eu também. Pelo o bracelete que ele tem, tirou um fio de óptica passou-o por baixo da porta, como se fosse um holograma apareceu a imagem que estava dentro do quarto, lá estava os dois bandidos, os dois estavam a olhar para um homem muito gordo e tinha um óculos de um só olho, o fio volta para trás e Robin, com gestos de mão ele diz para eu entrar na janela, enquanto ele entrava pela porta, virei-me para trás e entro no quarto ao lado, vou até á janela onde eu abro e sento no parapeito da janela, pego no meu sinto umas bolas e ponho uma em cada dedo, essas bolas colam na parede e assim não irei cair. Fiquei de frente á janela e pelo auscultador ouvir Rob falar:

-Nos 3...1...2…3!

Segurei por cima da janela, com o meu pé bati na janela, ela estilhaçou-se ao mesmo tempo que entrava, quando pousei do salto reparei na porta jogada no chão e Robin a falar:

-Soltem as armas assim a pena de prisão será muito menor.

As duas navalhas que anteriormente segurava na mão estanvam escondidas atrás das costas, prontas para atacar, eu achava que nenhum dos bandidos largariam as armas apontadas para nós.

-Olha se não é o garoto prodígio de Gothan city... Quem é a tua amiguinha? Tua namorada?

Depois do bandido que estava a apontar a arma para Robin falar isso, começaram a rir e o da minha frente, observei a começar a apertar o gatilho, a navalha que estava escondida atrás das minhas costas quisera aparecer, lancei ela para frente e quando já estava bem perto do assaltante ela abriu em quatro e de lá saio uma corda parecida com uma teia de aranha, com o meu ataque imprevisto o assaltante só esbugalhou os olhos, antes de ser preso pela corda, Robin atacou o saltante com um pontapé na cara e com a força que ele desfreio o assaltante caio para o chão desmaiado. Nós os dois dirigimo-nos para o gordo que tentou fugir, mas parado por nós os dois, Robin tirou uma algema e prendeu o gordo que gritava até descermos, a mesma frase que era "nunca irás vencer o Penguin!" Isso até começou a ficar irritante, mas logo a policia chegou e agradeceu a nossa ajuda prendendo os três.

Pela noite nós dois prendemos e paramos alguns assaltos pequenos, que não tem muita importância. Chegamos a casa á volta das cinco da manhã e eu estafada, fui deitar na minha cama, só tendo tempo para trocar de roupa e jogar-me na cama.

No pequeno-almoço, quando comíamos meu pai perguntou:

- Ontem vocês dois fizeram um bom trabalho a por justiça em Gothan mas tenho uma pequena pergunta, qual é o teu nome de Heroína?

Pensei por algum tempo e lembrei do nome da minha mãe "Catwoman"e antes de pensar falei:

-O meu nome será Catgirl.

Montanha da Justiça, Julho dia 8 sexta 08:00,

Neste mês todos os dias, fiquei a treinar com ajuda do meu pai, e todas as noites ajudava os dois a combater o crime, mas hoje era o dia! Meu pai levou-me até ao Monte da Justiça! Ele disse que eu iria ingressar num grupo de heróis.

Ele deixou-me primeiro com o Caçador de Marte e com a sua sobrinha que descobri chamar-se Megan e agora estava-mos nas sombras esperando que Batman acabasse o seu discurso.

-Esta caverna foi o santuário secreto original da liga da Justiça. Activamos ela novamente já que os quatro querem lutar juntos, vão ter que fazer isso nos termos da liga...Tornado vermelho ofereceu-se para viver aqui e ser o vosso supervisor e canário negro treinará vocês e eu vou mandá-los em missões.

-Missões verdadeiras?- perguntou Robin que estava sem o fato e só estava de óculos escuros.

-Sim mas disfarçados- continuou Batman.

- A liga ainda cuida das coisas obvias-intervio Flash-é o motivo de temos esses alvos em nossos peitos.

-Mas Cadmus prova que os vilões estão ficando mais espertos-Continuou Aquaman-Batman precisa de uma equipa que opere nas sombras.

-Vocês os seis serão essa equipa- acabou o Batman.

-Fixe...Espere… seis?!-perguntou Robin, Batman olha para onde nós estamos e saimos Megan no lado esquerdo do caçador Marte e eu no lado direito.

-Esta é minha sobrinha-falou o caçador pondo a mão no ombro dela-Miss Marte.

Batman anda até onde eu estou e poem a mão no meu ombro e fala :

-E esta é a minha filha,Catgirl-Dei um olá com a mão e sorri para os rapazes.

-Estou gostando desta parada cada vez mais a cada minuto -falou KidFlash que tinha cabelos ruivos muito parecido com o meu. Bem vindas a bordo,sou Kidflash este é o Robin-ele disse um oi olhando para mim ainda surpreso-Aqualad-Falou Kid apontando para um homem alto e forte que acenou com a cabeça e Kid continuou a sussurrar- Tudo bem se esquecerem os nomes deles.

Olhei para Megan que sorriu para todos e juntou as mãos e disse-Estamos honradas em sermos incluídas- eles sorriram mais e foram ter connosco.

-Ei Superboy vem conhecer Miss M e Catgirl-Falou Robin olhando para trás vendo um rapaz um pouco mau humorado. Superboy olha para trás e vem ter connosco parando á frente de Miss M que fala:

-Eu gosto da tua t-shirt- mudando de cor de roupa a sua camisola muda para preta com um x vermelho, a cor da camisola de Superboy que tem o S em vermelho. Comecei a pensar que um dia eles iriam ficar juntos porque era óbvio que na cara da Meg que ela gosta dele, Flash corre até ao lado de Robin, que estava ao lado de Superboy estando mesmo a minha frente, e Aqualad fala com ênfase na palavra e :

– Hoje é o dia.


End file.
